


Keith's Vlog

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying Keith Kogane, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, sheith fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Based off of Keith's vlog with a tiny bit of Sheith!





	Keith's Vlog

He was supposed to stay in there for a certain amount of ticks, but he didn't care. As the ticks went by his chest grew tighter, his fingers and hands became numb and tingly with his heart racing inside his chest banging against his rib cage to break free of its trap.   
Keith glanced around the room, it felt tighter, smaller with less air to breathe.

"I said that I wouldn't cry" the words slipped out of his mouth. A wave of emotions crashed to the surface, washing right past his walls he kept up all the time to protect himself.

"I promised!"  
Keith squeezed his eyes tightly shut, feeling the water well up in his eyes.

"I...I wouldn't cry"  
His chest was super tight, pain coming from different locations now. His breathing was uneven and he felt trapped within this room, within his feelings and himself.   
He slammed his hands down upon the table.

"I'm out of here! Get me out of here!" yelled Keith. He stood up quickly keeping his eyes held shut to try his best not to allow the tears that were threatening to spill out to come out.

"I'm...I-I'm out of here! I said that I wouldn't cry!" his voice cracked as he yelled. His hands were shaking badly now as his breathing came in short breaths.

He was done. He needed out of there, he just couldn't do it. It was all too much for him, but it was also his fault too. He was the one being honest, he was the one who brought her up. He talked about her, his mom, who he knew would stir stuff up inside him.  
This was no one else problem but his own.

The door swooshed open and Keith with keeping his head down burst past the other paladins standing in the hallway.

"Keith? Are you alright?" came a voice that was very familiar to him, it belonged to Shiro, his best friend and big brother. He kept his head down and quickly shook it as he brushed past everyone. He moved quickly and avoided Shiro's human hand that reached out to him. He steps quicken as he he rushed off towards his bedroom.

He could hear the others voices behind him but he couldn't make out what they were saying as he headed farther and farther down the hall.

Once he reached his door to his bedroom he felt a slight sigh in relief escape his tight chest. He quickly entered the room and began to quickly strip out of his paladin armor, tossing it all on the floor, not caring one bit where it landed. He marched over towards his bed and sat heavily down on the edge.

"My mom left me'' the words fluttered in his mind and he squeezed his eyes. His shaking hands traveling up to his head, pulling at the ends of his midnight black hair.   
Keith shook his head as he couldn't take it any longer, his walls crumbling down before him and he had no control over them.

The tears that he has held in for so long painfully fell from his violet eyes. His walls fell as more salty tears descended down his pale face.

Keith suddenly hear a knock on the door and he inhaled sharply. He wanted...needed to be alone. He couldn't handle anyone seeing him like this, so weak.

"Keith'' said Shiro and Keith slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his bedroom door. There was another knock but Keith remained quite, a piece of him wanted Shiro to leave him all alone but another piece of him wanted to be wrapped up tightly within Shiro's arms, so he could feel safe.

"Keith...can you open the door?" questioned Shiro and Keith shook his head 'no' even if Shiro couldn't see it.   
"Please baby'' whispered Shiro and Keith's heart ache.

He quickly pushed himself off his bed and stumbled over towards his door. The door quickly swooshed opened, revealing a concerned Shiro and a sad Keith. Keith slowly lifted his head up to meet Shiro's gaze.   
As soon as their eyes made contact, Shiro sighed and quickly stepped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Keith. Shiro's hand came up and pressed Keith face into his chest.

"Shhh...it's okay. I'm here'' whispered Shiro, ''You still got me, I'm not going anywhere.''

Keith inhaled sharply and began to break down within Shiro's grip. His body was shaking as fresh tears streamed down his checks. Shiro's fingers run through Keith's hair, calming him down.

Shiro pushed himself forward, making his way farther inside Keith's bedroom. The door swooshed closed behind them and Shiro pulled Keith along with him to the bed. They slowly sat down, no longer within each others arms. Keith quickly brushed the tears away from his face and took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

"Keith'' said Shiro but Keith shook his head 'no' quickly and continued to look down at his lap. "Keith, look at me.''

Keith shook his head again but froze when he felt Shiro's hand cup his face. His thumb rubbed his check, brushing off a stray tear. Shiro slowly pulled Keith's face up to face him. Keith's eyes were red and puffy from the crying and standing out in his violet eyes was buried pain.

"I-I...I talked a-about...'' Keith's stuttered out but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to say it again.

"Your mom'' Shiro finished for Keith, who quickly nodded his head. Shiro moved closer towards Keith and pulled Keith into his chest. He held tightly onto Shiro's shirt as Shiro allowed him to cry on him again.

After awhile, Keith's tears stopped falling, he stopped shaking as his eyes grew heavier with exhaustion.   
Shiro slowly lean back onto the bed with Keith's head still laying upon his chest. He turned his head and pressed his lips to Keith's forehead and a small smile formed on Keith's face.

"I love you'' whispered Keith who's eyes where fluttering shut against his will.

"I love you too Keith. Get some rest baby'' said Shiro who glanced over at Keith. His eyes were closing shut and Shiro smiled at how relax Keith looked now.

"S-stay?" whispered Keith and Shiro nodded his head and kissed Keith's forehead once more.

"Always'' said Shiro and watched a tiny smile form upon Keith's face as he drifted off to sleep. Shiro reached up to Keith's hand that laid upon his chest and intertwined their hands. Shiro laid his head back, pulled Keith closer towards him and slowly shut his eyes, drinking in the warmth and love from Keith laying beside him.


End file.
